


I before E

by NymphadoraTheTemplar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is British, Beezer is a Miniboz, F/M, Keith is Texan, Modern AU, Nyma is British, but he does use words like y'all, but he doesn't have an accent, everyone is gorgeous, except it's not one hundred percent accurate to real life, inspired by a hilarious mug, kallura, silly short story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-25 07:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NymphadoraTheTemplar/pseuds/NymphadoraTheTemplar
Summary: I before Eexcept when your foreign neighbor Keith receives eight counterfeit beige sleighs from feisty caffeinated weightlifters.Weird.





	I before E

**Author's Note:**

> so there's this amazing [mug](https://twitter.com/WorldAndScience/status/968289721108631552) and [Yongjae37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yongjae37/pseuds/Yongjae37) said Klance or Kallura AU  
> so of course I had to write this silly short story
> 
> Yes Keith is Texan (I have a personal bias for this head canon as I do for most head canons) but he does not have a drawl or twangy accent (he does however use some dialect). Some parts may be unrealistic but that part is, I'm living proof you can be born and raised in Texas without an accent. In my case I speak like my mother who learned how to speak English in an area that didn't have a southern accent so I like to imagine it is a similar situation for Keith. 
> 
> Anyways I hope y'all enjoy!

At this point Allura could no longer deny that their new foreign neighbour had piqued her interest.

Allura's busy but consistent life had encountered a little, and annoyingly growing, distraction a couple weeks ago in the form of a dark haired young man. He had a peculiar air about him akin to a wild stallion, it showed in his expression and gait, the determination to achieve his goals and he had the nicely toned muscles to get it done. His name was Keith. 

Now it's not like Allura had spent much thought on him, oh no she had plenty of other things to get done without wasting time on just another person in this city full of life.  
It was Allura's flatmate, Nyma who had informed her of their, quote "enticing new specimen of a neighbour" she wasted no time in explaining to Allura every way in which he was Nyma's type despite only being as tall as Allura. Nyma would have of course preferred someone a little taller but being on the tall side, found it a small price to pay for the otherwise perfection that is Keith.  
She was happy that her good friend had found someone to direct her charms towards. It had been a while since Nyma recovered from her last break up and she had started to get restless.

According to Nyma, Keith may be a little aloof, only speaking to reply and keeping his answers brief, which "absolutely adds to his charm", but she managed to discover that he is an abstract artist who specializes in sculptures. He moved into the London apartment from Austin, Texas for a change of scenery in search of the right inspiration he's been missing for a few months now. 

It had started with small bursts of fawning over his looks and interesting aura which evolved into gathering as much information Nyma could find about him which lead to her discovering a good hand full of articles online featuring Keith's work and thus Nyma had ended up speaking about Keith nearly every time she opened her mouth. Now Allura loved talking with Nyma, it was an enjoyable time to relax and bond. But now that their conversations consisted of ninety percent Keith and ten percent what outfit Nyma should wear to best attract Keith’s attention, well quite frankly it got a bit old after two whole weeks.

And yet here was Allura, paused at her doorway just happening, well alright, perhaps purposefully listening in on the exasperated voice of her foreign neighbour. 

She had come home to a rather large package and upon closer inspection found that it had been mistakenly placed at her door rather than Keith's. So like the good neighbour that she is, Allura knocked on his door to notify him of his package. He appeared rather confused towards the package and wasted no time in opening it up right there at his door. 

But that was none of Allura's business, she had accomplished her job and returned to her door. She had just closed the door behind her when an annoyed shout of "Shiro!" caught her attention. 

Now normally Allura would shrug it off and continue about her day but after hearing so much about this apparently interesting man, Allura had to admit she couldn't help being a little curious. 

"What am I supposed to do with the parts of eight beige sleigh beds!?"

Huh. That is rather interesting.

"It's not my fault they're defective, you should've been more careful not to buy counterfeits from some sketchy seller"

It sounded like Keith must've been talking to someone on the phone

"I may be an abstract artist but that doesn't mean I can just make sculptures out of what ever random junk you decide to send me, it's barely been two weeks since I've moved and you've already managed to start sending me things to take up space"

Allura is surprised to find herself softly chuckling at her neighbour's predicament and hears a tired sigh

"Sometimes I swear you've fried your brain with the sheer amount of coffee and protein drinks you consume, you seem to only be able to think clearly when it comes to your weightlifting"

Allura's attention is drawn away from the one sided conversation by a paw scratching at her foot. She looks down to see Nyma's grey and white Miniboz, Beezer, standing at her feet with her food bowl, eagerly staring at Allura. Ah that's right, she normally feeds Beezer dinner when she arrives home. 

Allura heads to the kitchen to fetch the dog food thinking perhaps having an interesting neighbour isn't so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> [Spoilers. Keith will totally discover that Allura is the inspiration he's looking for, he just won't realize it at first]


End file.
